


Swap Meet

by neorenamon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incestuous Sex, Masterbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: I apologize if this offends, but I've got requests for a swap story between the married couples of Nick & Judy and Bonnie & Stu. Now that they are comfortable together, Nick suggests that they try the others' wives for one night. So in the master bedroom, the two swap partners while they watch each other.





	

by neorenamon

"So what's this surprise you wanted to tell me about?" asked Judy as Nick led her by the paw to the Master Bedroom. She was in her night slip and he was in just his silk boxer shorts.

Night fell a couple of hours earlier, so everyone else should have been sleeping by then.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, carrots," he said as he reached for the doorknob.

"Does mom need some... attention?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh yes," he mused as the door opened to show Stu and Bonnie sitting on their bed nude.

"But... Dad's here... what does mom need me for?"

"You haven't told her yet?" asked Bonnie.

"I guess not," replied Stu.

"After you get Bonnie warmed up," he said cautiously, "I want to make out with your Mom."

"And he wanted me to make love to you," added Stu.

" **What?!** " she asked as she looked at Bonnie, "You alright with this?"

"Well..." replied Bonnie slowly, "I don't mind... I don't think either of us... is in a position to get pregnant..."

She looked at Nick and then her own father. Then she removed her slip, crawled onto the bed and into Bonnie's arms. She embraced Bonnie tightly before kissing her on the neck. Bonnie responded by kissing her neck in return.

Nick was shrugging his boxers even as they kissed.

Judy and Bonnie slipped into kissing each other on the lips. It soon changed into a very deep kiss with tongue on both their parts.

Nick slipped onto the end of the bed behind them, gripped Judy's ass tightly, parted her pussy lips with his thumbs and proceeded to lick her quivering slit from bottom to top.

Stu watched the three going at it as he began jerking himself off.

She moaned into her mother's mouth as he pressed his tongue deeper into her twat. It didn't take her very long to get quite puffy, hot and wet.

The two does broke off their kiss to pant and moan about their growing arousal.

Once he was sure Judy was all wet, he grabbed Bonnie's thighs and set to eating her pussy out. He reached down with one paw to stroke his own firm cock as he did so.

Stu was so worked up that when he blew his wad, it went right across Judy's shoulders in streamers of sticky white cream.

Judy returned to kiss her mom deeply as they rubbed their teats together.

"Mmm... MMM... MMMPPPHHH!" moaned Bonnie as Nick's tongue drove her crazy. She orgasmed on his tongue even as he thrust it deeper into her vagina.

Nick sat up and blew his wad across Judy's back from her tail to her neck.

He then grabbed Judy's tail and thrust a finger up her own drooling twat. With her ass now in the air, he finger fucked her hard as she broke off kissing her mom to moan aloud.

"Oh Nick," she moaned, "I love you!"

"No matter what, I love you too," he panted as he fingered her faster.

Her abdomen muscles gripped his finger as she climaxed loudly. He gave her a few minutes to come down and catch her breath along with her mother.

"Okay," he said at last, "Go see your father."

As Judy crawled over to Stu, Nick crawled up towards Bonnie.

"I promise," he purred into her ear, "I'll be even more gentle with you than I am with Carrots."

"Thank you so much," she panted as she grabbed the sides of his muzzle and kissed Nick on the lips.

"Dad," sighed Judy as she moved on all fours into his arms, "Am I good enough for you?"

"Every child I ever had is beautiful," he replied as he pulled her into a kiss of their own.

Nick rolled onto his back as he pulled Bonnie on top.

"Just take your time and as much of my cock as you want," he sighed as he looked into her eyes.

She nodded as she used her paw to line his boner up with her twat before she began backing down onto it.

"Honey," asked Stu, "I just want you to know... I don't think any less of you, your mother or Nick for helping indulge in... some fantasy." He pulled Judy around so he was on her back wolf-style.

She grabbed pawfuls of sheets as she looked back. "This is... for Nick," she said softly as her father prepared to insert his cock into her. One of the things he learned from watching Nick and Judy screwing was how to take things slower and easier.

Bonnie stopped about halfway down Nick's cock before she started riding it. Nick seemed to almost melt into the sheets as he placed his paws on her shoulders.

Even though Judy's back was still covered with the cum of both males, Stu gripped her sides just above her hips as he stuck his prick into her hot wet cunt.

The room grew louder as they all screwed passionately.

"Ugh..." moaned Nick, "I can't keep it in much longer... Pull off me if you don't want me to cum inside you!"

Bonnie got off Nick's penis and grabbed his shaft with her paw just before he blew his wad all over his own stomach. She stroked his cock to keep him cumming as long as he could.

"Honey," grunted Stu, "Want me to pull out?"

"It's okay father," she panted back, "I'm not in season so there's no need not to let it all into me!"

He held her ass tight as he blew his jiz straight up into her vagina.

The four of them lay spent as Bonnie laid on Nick's creamed belly and Stu on her daughter's messy back.

"Say... where did you store the ladder?" asked Nick.

"It's in the tool shed... like always," sighed Stu.

"Wait... what about the ladder?" asked Judy as she looked to the window. Almost two dozen pairs of doe and buck eyes dropped below the window sill.

"This is... getting to be a thing... isn't it?" grumbled Nick.

"Oh, at least one of my daughters is using the pic you took of Judy and I in the carrot shed as the background picture to her phone," replied Bonnie.

"Peachy. Just peachy."


End file.
